frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170627152757
Flashback begun Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Anna…" Eight year old Elsa whispered. "Nope, that's not Anna." Seven year old Breha said before she went to answer the door, and the one who into the rich magical castle/palace/kingdom/mansion stepped was none other than a green younger witch. It was Elphaba. Breha came upstairs with Elphaba. "Who's this?" Elsa asked Breha. "She has magical powers like you and me. Elsa, this is Elphaba. Elphaba, meet Elsa." Breha introduced the two witches to one another, and Elphaba and Elsa shook hands. Elsa conjured a sleeping bag of snow for Elphaba to use. "I am allergic to water, just to let you know." Elphaba said. Elsa snapped her fingers and a bright white light consumed the sleeping bag before it faded. "I put magic on the sleeping bag so the snow won't irritate your skin." Elsa explained. The sleeping bag was put in the middle of the bedroom. That would be where Elphaba would stay, be properly raised much better than Frexspar could've ever since he shows favoritism towards Nessarose over Elphaba ever since her mother passed away and Nessarose was born crippled and grow up in the same rich magical castle/palace/kingdom/mansion together with Elsa and Breha. Elphaba smiled. "Tell me, why are you two here?" "You see, something tragic happened back when we were still in Arendelle one last time." Elsa explained. "It was after Anna woke us up and asked if we could build a snowman… We went down to the ballroom and I used my magic to create a winter wonderland. It was then that I discovered Breha's powers. She could create winds and gusts. Then we built our snowman, who I named Olaf." "Olaf, that's a funny name." Elphaba said. "Shush, Elphaba. I'm not done." Elsa said firmly. Elphaba listened. Elsa continued her story. "We had plenty of fun. Breha and I took turns using our powers. I'd make snow hills for Anna to jump on. However, our fun ended when I accidentally hit Anna in the head with ice my magic. Breha and I called for our parents, and then they took us to the trolls. They wiped Anna's memory of not only just our powers nor the accident but us being her big sisters. We were taken into this place for Anna's own safety, but she never understood that." Flashback begun "Let's get some shuteye. Good night, Elphaba." Elsa said. Elphaba got into her sleeping bag. Elsa and Breha went down to the third floor. Breha gave Elsa a hug goodnight before Elsa herself went into her bedroom, closed the doors, got into her bed, and fell asleep. Then Breha went down to the second floor. She thought of Anna as she fell asleep. At five a.m. in the morning, Breha had a weird dream. It was like she was seventeen while Elsa was eighteen and Anna was fifteen all over again. She was going with her mother and father on their trip. She said goodbye to Anna and Elsa, and boarded the ship with her parents. The voyage to Corona was pleasant. There was plenty of sunshine, and she was happy. Her father took her down to the bottom of the ship to give her a little advice. "Breha, I know how much you want to help use your winds to push the boat. But your powers need to be kept hidden, just like with Elsa." Breha nodded. "Yes, father." she said. "Remember, conceal it." Father told me. "Don't feel it." she replied. "Don't let it show." They said together. When they got to Corona, Breha was greeted by the King and Queen of Corona, her maternal aunt and uncle, who told her that Rapunzel had chosen her to be her last bridesmaid. Then she greeted her soon-to-be cousin-in-law Flynn Rider. "You don't have to be nervous." Breha said. She changed into her bridesmaid dress and greeted Cousin Rapunzel. "Well, this is it." Breha said. "I know! I'm looking forward to it." The wedding ceremony went on smoothly, Flynn and Rapunzel kissed for the first time as husband and wife, with me and the other bridesmaids and the groomsmen watching with happy faces. At the reception, Mother, Father and Breha each had a piece of the wedding cake. Father and Breha weren't chocolate people, so they each had a vanilla piece. Mother was a red velvet person, so she got a red velvet piece. After spending a week in Corona, we went to Weselton so her mother and father could attend a meeting with their trade partners. They would be there for five days. After those five days passed, joined by Princess Maya of Weselton, who was going to Arendelle to visit the village, Mother, Father and Breha boarded the ship to head back to Arendelle. It would be a two day voyage. The first day was sunny, however, on the second day, just two hours away from Arendelle, a storm hit. The waves were giant and tall. The ship capsized, and before Mother, Father, Maya and Breha knew it, we were no more. Breha woke up with a shrill scream after the nightmare ended. She was sweating, and strong winds blew through the room. When the howling winds died down, she heard footsteps from upstairs. Elsa was coming down. Elsa knocked on the door. "Breha, what's going on?" She asked in concern. Elsa opened the doors and found Breha crying before she comforted Breha. "Breha, it's okay. Calm down." "Elsa." said a familiar voice. It was Elphaba. "What's the matter? What happened? I heard screaming." "It was Breha." Elsa replied as Elphaba entered my bedroom. "I… I had a nightmare." Breha replied. "What happened in the dream?" Elsa asked Breha in concern. Breha explained the dream from the beginning all the way to the end. When Breha mentioned the part in the dream where she died with Mother and Father in the giant storm, Elsa cried too. After an hour, they had snow cones. Elphaba was getting worried about her friends, including Breha. She wondered what could happen at the moment. Elsa and Breha of Arendelle were seated on their beds in their bedrooms in another rich place away from Arendelle, they were in their beautiful, lovely, pretty pajamas nightgowns/dresses, reading, Elsa in blue and Breha in white but they felt as if they were being watched, they kept looking at their beautiful, lovely, pretty, recently pedicured barefeet, as if something was wrong with them. Elsa's and Breha's toenails were beautifully painted colorfully, Elsa's were blue while Breha's on the other hand were dark pink and their soles of their feet were really soft. They wrinkled ther soles of their feet and wiggled their toes relaxingly. Plus, they were adjusting to the cool air on their soles to easily relax them. They also scrunched their sexy toes too. Furthermore, they spread their their toes out mockingly. They were showing off their feet. They lifted their feet up in the air, wrinkled their soles of their feet, scrunched, wiggled their toes and spread them out until they finally put their feet down on their beds. However, neither of them even had a relaxing, warm feet massage rub at all though. Plus, neither of them had their soles of their feet nor their toes being stared nor looked at nor played with nor touched nor massaged nor rubbed nor kissed nor worshipped nor licked nor even tickled by anybody at all either. They lied down on their beds, closed their eyes and slept peacefully but they still wrinkled their soles of their feet, scrunched, wiggled their toes and spread their toes out though. They continued to do nothing but wrinkle their soles of their feet, wiggle and spread their toes out relaxingly until they finally stopped wrinkling their soles of their feet, stopped wiggling their toes and stopped spreading their toes out at last so they relaxed their soles of their feet and toes but they still needed anybody to give them a relaxing feet massage rub though. 'However, they were unaware that someone was staring at their soles of their feet and toes. '''Looks like someone was going to tickle Elsa's and Breha's soles of their feet. '''Then they felt someone was worshipping, touching, massaging, rubbing and tickling their soles of her feet and toes relaxingly while they still slept peacefully. Plus, someone was playing with their feet. Then they tried to resist the urge the laugh and giggle but neither of them could at all as they started giggling and laughing because they felt something or someone was poking their soles of their feet by tickling them in order to wake them up. Plus, they felt someone was scratching and skittering her fingernails all over Elsa's and Breha's lovely soles of their feet faster and harder across their soles which it caused Elsa and Breha hysterically laugh much harder than ever uncontrollably. Elsa and Breha finally opened their eyes, sat up as they woke up to find out who was tickling them. It was none other than their own house mate friend, Elphaba Thropp who was tickling them after she was staring at Elsa's and Breha's soles of their feet and toes. "Elphaba, was that you tickling us?" Elsa asked Elphaba. "Why were you tickling us? What were your true intentions?" Breha also asked Elphaba too. "I was looking at your feet, admiring them." Elphaba answered. "Because I have a foot fetish and your feet look really nice and sexy, especially your cute toes." "Hmm... what were you planning to do with our feet?" Elsa asked as she and Breha wrinkled their soles and wiggled their toes by spreading them out only just in order to mock, tease and taunt Elphaba.'